Computer monitorable processes include processes running within an environment of a corresponding computer system, and processes running in an environment external of the computer system.
Computer programs may be configured to monitor such processes and to perform functions when a corresponding condition is satisfied. Such programs, however, involve significant programming effort, are produced by a single individual or entity, and may not be readily revised by others who may have useful knowledge to contribute.